For The Title Of The Most Electrifying Man In Spor
by Saiyan Hunter
Summary: Vegeta shows up at a WWF event and all hell breaks loose. After turning one superstar into a crispy critter the only one with the grapefruits to challenge him is The Rock. Has a special camio of everyone's favorite purple haired brat.


For the Title of

The Most Electrifying Man in Sports Entertainment

The Rock vs. Vegeta

Providence, Rhode Island. The Providence Civic Center is the sight of the greatest pay-per-view ever created, Wrestlemania. Wrestlemania 2000 is a few minutes away, but the pre-game show (otherwise known as Sunday Night Heat) is just about end. At the beginning of the show, Vince McMahon told the viewers that there would be a special guest who would do guest commentary during the Sunday Night Heat main event. The match, Mankind vs. The Rock, would determine who would meet the WWF Champion at Wrestlemania. Mankind, who had already won the WWF Championship to get the match, was forced into the match by the challenger for the title, Triple H. Triple H threatened to hurt Jim Ross if Mankind didn't fight on Heat. Mankind picked The Rock because they are friends. The match for the WWF Championship begins now.

"Providence, Rhode Island," said Howard Finkel, "it is time for the main event of Sunday Night Heat. Coming down to the ring…"

"If ya smell…what the Rock…is cookin'…" The music blasted through the arena. Everybody stood up on their feet and cheered. They erupted in a deafening roar when he stepped through the curtain. The Rock slowly walked down the aisle, turning out to the crowd at points to get a reaction. He stepped up the ring steps and walked over to the turnbuckle. The Rock climbed up to the top turnbuckle and looked out to the crowd. The roof was shaking as the people were cheering uncontrollably. After a few seconds, The Rock reached down and took a microphone from a nearby ring attendant. He brought it to his mouth. He was silent for a moment.

"Finally," The Rock said, "The Rock has come back to Providence. You know, Mankind, sometimes The Rock just can't figure you out. You think that just because we are a tag team that The Rock won't take this opportunity to beat you for the WWF Championship? Well, the Rock says this. Not only will he beat you tonight for the WWF Title, but tonight, in front of The Rock's millions…" He paused.

"And millions" the crowd said in unison.

"Of fans all around the world, The Rock shall proceed to Wrestlemania. He will then meet Triple H for the WWF Title. Triple H, what the Rock wants you to do…"

Before he can finish his sentence, Mankind's music interrupts him. It is met with cheers; only a few scattered boos can be heard. Mankind walks from behind the curtain and puts a fist up in the air. Immediately, all of the boos turn to cheers. Mankind walks down the aisle and rolls into the ring. He walks around with his hand up a few times before grabbing the microphone from the attendant.

"Sorry, Providence" Mankind said apologetically, "but I had to come down here a little prematurely to get rid of any misconceptions about why this match is taking place." He looks at The Rock. "Rock, you might think that I want you to throw the match," There was a chorus of boos to respond to that, "but actually, I want you to try to kick my ass!" The fans cheered. "You see, I think of this as a warm up match. If I can beat the People's Champ, then someone like Triple H will be a pushover."

The fans cheered once more as Mankind lifted his hand to the crowd. The Rock, however, was a little peeved.

"You…dare call a match against The Rock a warm up match? You…dare to think that The Rock is going to be an easy pushover? You dare to think that The Rock is capable of laying…"

Once again The Rock was cut off before he could finish. Music blared through the arena. Few fans recognized it at first, but everybody recognized who came out from behind the curtain. It was Prince Vegeta of Dragonball Z fame. He stopped at the entrance and crossed his hands across his chest. He stared at the two people in the ring. The crowd was starting to go crazy again. Vegeta started to walk to the ring, but stopped after a few steps. He started to rise into the air and float toward the ring. The crowd was on its feet, giving Vegeta a standing ovation. He floated over the rope and set down in the ring. He walked over to the side and grabbed the microphone the attendant was holding.

"You weren't thinking of having a fight without Vegeta, now were you?" said Vegeta. He smirked.

"Excuse me, Vegeta," Mankind said, "but your place is not in the ring. Now go over to the announce position before you get hurt, okay? I don't feel like being sued today."

Vegeta nodded his head slightly and turned around. He stepped through the ropes and stood on the apron.

"Now," Mankind said, "as I was saying before…" His sentence was cut short as Vegeta stepped back through the ring ropes. He stared at Mankind. Mankind started to approach him, but Vegeta held a hand out to stop him.

"Now," Vegeta said, "as I was saying before, you don't have a fight without the Prince of the Saiyans. That would be considered rude."

"No, that would not be considered rude." Mankind replied. "What would be rude would be me putting a dirty, stinky sock down your throat. That would be considered rude. Here, let me show you." Mankind reached down and grabbed Socko. He put Socko on his hand and stalked toward Vegeta. The Saiyan smiled.

"You really are a fool. No one opposes Vegeta…and lives." Vegeta charged a powerful ki blast in his hand. Mankind froze in his place. "It's been a pleasure…ICKUBANG ATTACK!" A huge ki blast shot from his hand and connected with Mankind. It erupted in a brilliant explosion and vaporized Mankind. The Rock was speechless, but the expression on his face showed a hint of anger. Vegeta was still smiling over his accomplishment when he turned toward The Rock. "You want some of this, Rocky?"

The Rock stared at Vegeta with an angry, inquisitive look. Slowly, The Rock brought the microphone to his lips. Before he could say anything, the crowd was cheering uncontrollably. The Rock listened and closed his eyes as the packed house was chanting his name in unison.

"ROCKY, ROCKY, ROCKY, ROCKY…"

The Rock placed a hand in the air and the crowd went wild for a few moments before calming down. The Rock looked over at Vegeta. He paused a second before saying anything.

"Jabronee, let The Rock remind you of one thing; you are on The Rock's show. You will show the Great One the respect he deserves or The Rock will show you his foot up your ass." The crowd once again went crazy. The Rock continued without waiting for the noise to die down. "Now speaking of respect, we have not been properly introduced. Of course, you know that the one standing before you is the Great One. You also realize that he is the People's Champ, and he is the most electrifying man in sports entertainment today, aka The Rock. Now tell all of The Rock's fans exactly what your name is."

Vegeta smiled and brought the microphone to his lips. Instead of uncontrolled cheering, the arena went totally silent. Eerily silent. After seeing what Vegeta had done to Mankind, no one was sure of what would happen to The Rock.

"Well, Rocky, since you asked me so nicely, I'll tell you. I am the proud prince of the Saiyan race. I am the most powerful fighter in the entire universe. I am Ve…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" The Rock interjected. The crowd went wild. Vegeta just continued to smile. "The Rock says this; you don't come to The Rock's show and vaporize The Rock's opponent. Not only have you cost the Rock a match at the greatest spectacle in sports entertainment, Wrestlemania, but you have also cost The Rock a chance at the World Wrestling Federation title. So what the Rock wants to know is what you think we're going to do about that."

"I don't…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" The crowd was going absolutely ballistic. Vegeta was showing slight signs of irritation, but was suppressing them. "The Rock says that he has an idea. The Rock says that he is going to do what no other man would have the guts to do. The Rock is going to challenge you to a match." 

At first there was no reaction from Vegeta. He was emotionless. Then a smirk crawled across his face. "You want to fight me; have you been sniffing the fumes from that ki blast?"

"Jabronee, you think that The Rock is scared of a piss ant like you? The Rock does not back down from anyone who can't get on the kiddy rides at Disney World. The Rock would just as soon lay the smack down on your candy ass as he would… lay the smack down on your candy ass." The crowd's cheering went up 10 decibels. 

"Really? Do you think you're strong enough to fight the prince of the Saiyans?"

"The Rock wouldn't care if you were the prince of the tinsy fairies. The Rock challenges you to a match at Wrestlemania. That means that you have exactly 2 hours, AND THE ROCK MEANS TWO HOURS, before The Rock returns to make an example of you. So in the mean time, enjoy the show. I hear some jabronee named Al has a match. Watch that. Sure, it's gonna suck, but The Rock can't help that. As a matter of fact, all of the matches will probably suck because The Rock's not in them. However, you should watch as many as possible because when The Rock gets through with your roody poo, they'll have to send your ass back home in a box and the luggage department doesn't have a TV."

"Are you done?"

"Of course The Rock's not done. You see, The Rock could easily kick your ass and use your tongue to wipe the floor if he wanted too, but that would take all the fun out of the match. So The Rock proposes that we put a title on the line. Not just any title, but the title of the most electrifying man in sports entertainment."

Vegeta was silent for a second. "You're kidding…right?"

"No, The Rock never kids. The Rock will put his title of the most electrifying man in sports entertainment on the line. If you don't like it, too bad cause' The Rock is going to do it anyway. So are you going to take The Rock up on his challenge, or are you going to just stand there like a constipated monkey?"

Vegeta smirked softly. "Fine, I'll take you up on your offer, Rocky. Just remember to write out your will before we start." Vegeta takes a pen from his hair and throws it to The Rock. The Rock examines it briefly.

"Nice pen." He throws it back to Vegeta. Vegeta catches it. "The Rock thinks that you'll need that more than he will. As a matter of fact, The Rock has a great idea of what you do with that pen." The crowd started to cheer again. "The Rock says that you should take that pen and unscrew the bottom. Dump all of the ink out so that you don't get it all over your Power Ranger's costume. Then screw the bottom back on. Now listen to this next part because this is important. The Rock wants you to take that pen…shine it up real nice…" At this point the crowd was talking in unison with The Rock. "…turn that son-bitch sideways, and stick it up your candy ass!" The crowd was on its feet. Vegeta stared down The Rock with a "you might want to take that last comment back" look. The Rock stared down Vegeta with a "why don't you try to make me" look. The cheering continued to intensify as the stare down continued. Neither side would make a move. Finally, a group of security guards came down and started to move the fighters apart, to the dismay of the crowd. A chorus of boos was heard as the security guards managed to get the both of them outside of the ring. As Vegeta was being pushed up the isle, he was still staring down The Rock with a smile on his face. The Rock stared back at him and raised the People's eyebrow.

"This isn't over," Vegeta mouthed to The Rock.

"You damn right," The Rock replied. They were both escorted to the back and taken to different parts of the arena, where they stayed until their match.

************

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to the untimely demise of Mankind this evening, we will not be having the WWF Championship match tonight. The title will be awarded to Triple H tomorrow on Raw is War." Howard Finkel's voice was almost drowned out by the boos that filled the arena. The fans were on their feet in anger and some were attempting to go over the barricade. Finkel was calm, though. He walked over to the side of the ring to talk to an attendant. A few seconds later, Finkel was back in the center of the ring.

"In place of the WWF World Title match, we will be having a special attraction. In the first ever "The Most Electrifying Man in Sports Entertainment" Title match, The Prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta, will challenge the WWF's own People's Champ, The Rock!" The people's booing immediately changed to cheering. Most of them had forgotten about The Rock's challenge to Vegeta. 

The Dragonball Z music from the Buu series started to play. Vegeta walked out from behind the curtain and stopped. He was wearing Saiyan armor with shoulder guards. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked out to the crowd. He was actually being cheered by some people, but most booed him. That didn't faze him though. He floated to the ring in the same manner as he had before. He touched down softly and gave Howard Finkel a glance that convinced Finkel to do the rest of his announcements from the outside of the ring. As he made it to the outside, he realized that he had never actually introduced Vegeta, but as he started to Vegeta flashed him another glance, which made him think otherwise. Finkel fumbled around on how to "continue" with the announcements.

"And his opponent…" he said. The crowd was visibly confused. People started asking each other about the exemption of Vegeta's intro.

"If ya smell… what the rock… is cookin'." The music blasted through the arena once again. The crowd gave the same reaction as before. When The Rock came from behind the curtain, though, the crowd was wilder than the first time. The Rock started to walk down the ramp, but stopped at the top. He threw his arm out in front of him, and then he brought it back to the side. He cocked his head and looked out to the crowd. 

The Rock walked down the rest of the ramp and climbed the ring steps. He stuck one foot through the ropes, but paused for a moment. He listened to the crowd, and then climbed back out. He walked the ring and climbed up the rope, doing the same pose he did on the ramp, this time raising the People's eyebrow. He scanned the crowd and gestured for a microphone, which a ring attendant handed him a few seconds later. He brought the phone to his lips.

"The Rock knows that you've already heard this before, but The Rock's in a good mood today so he give it to you again." The Rock pauses briefly. "Finally, The Rock has come back to Providence." The crowd started to erupt in a "Rocky" chant. The Rock closed his eyes and took the chant in. Vegeta, who had been watching from the ring, looked on with indifference.

"Now a few hours ago, The Rock challenged this jabronee to a "The Most Electrifying Man in Sports Entertainment" title match. Now The Rock is going to explain the rules of this match. There will be no count outs or disqualifications, because those rules absolutely suck. There will be no submission, because this pathetic excuse for monkey crap standing in the ring isn't going to take a dive on The Rock. Hell, there aren't even going to be any pin falls, because there would be no fun in a two-minute match. The only way to win this match will be to grab the Brahma Bull championship belt, which is going to be suspended above the ring." A ring attendant enters the ring as a string lowers down to the ring. The attendant tied the string to the belt and it is raised into the sky. Vegeta looked on with contempt. He eyed the belt.

"Now The Rock knows that the jabronee in the ring is capable of flying. Many of you may think that this is an unfair match. That's true. It would be unfair to have this as a normal ladder match because The Rock would beat his candy ass so bad that he wouldn't be able to walk, let alone fly. What The Rock suggests is that we have a ten-minute grace period. After the first ten minutes of the match is up, you are allowed to retrieve the belt. This will ensure that the fans actually get a match, for without the time restraint The Rock would just simply lay the smack down on this ignorant jabronee and win the match with time left to watch today's football game." The Rock turned toward Vegeta. "Now those are the rules, jabronee. There will be no excuses when The Rock hands you your ass on a silver platter with a Rock burger, complete with extra Rock sauce. Now let the match begin!"

The bell rings and the match starts. Vegeta gets in a ready position and awaits The Rock. Rock enters the ring and walked over to Vegeta, staring him down again. Suddenly, The Rock threw a haymaker punch. It hit Vegeta in the jaw and spun him around while throwing him up against the ring rope. Vegeta bounced back and threw a haymaker punch of his own, which flung The Rock through the air against the other rope. The Rock bounced off without ever touching the ground. He came back with a clothesline and knocked the unsuspecting Vegeta over the top rope, falling to the floor with him.

"Oh my! Oh my! The action's just started and they're already outside the ring!" said Jim Ross. The Rock stood up and grabbed Vegeta by the hair. He pulled Vegeta to his feet and then slammed his face into the announce table. The table broke in half to The Rock's surprise. 

"Watch out!" The King said. Rock looked down in time to see Vegeta readying an elbow. Vegeta threw the elbow directly into The Rock's stomach, tossing The Rock over the ring to the ramp. The crowd was stunned. Vegeta floated over the ring and rushed the fallen Rock. Vegeta reared back with a clenched fist, ready to throw a knockout punch. However, The Rock rolled away and Vegeta's fist went into the ground. Slightly stunned, Vegeta was unable to avoid the foot that hit him right under the chin. His head snapped back briefly. 

"C'mon, jabronee, is that the best you've got for The Rock? The Rock's mother could fight better than that."

Vegeta started to smile. "I'm just getting warmed up." Vegeta pulled his fist out of the floor and stood up. "You're a little bit better than I thought you would be. I guess that I'm going to have to be a little more serious." He clenched his fists again. A small, yellow aura started to surround him. "I think I'll have a little fun with you. Let's see if you can stand a Super Saiyan." At that very moment, the yellow aura burst forward from his body, almost knocking The Rock off of his feet. Vegeta's smile grew. "Here I come, Rocky." He blasted off from his spot and rushed The Rock again. This time he moved too quickly for The Rock to hit him. He easily avoided The Rock's haymaker. Vegeta went behind him and viciously kicked him in the lower back. Rock stumbled forward a couple of steps. When Rock swung around however, no one was there. WHAM! The Rock caught an axehandle blow to the back of the neck. He fell to one knee. Almost as immediately as he had gone down to one knee, Vegeta hit him square in the chin with a knee of his own. The Rock was thrown through the air and landed back in the ring. A chorus of boos rang through the crowd.

"I can't believe what I've just seen," said The King. "Vegeta has…just laid the smack down on The Rock."

"I can't believe it either, King," responded Jim Ross. "I've never seen The Rock in such a bad way." Vegeta slowly floated off of the floor and made his way back into the ring. The Rock was laid out and out cold. Vegeta picked him up by his neck and walked him over to the turnbuckle. 

"Time to eat some steel, Rocky," said Vegeta with a contemptible look on his face. He ripped off the protective covering on the turnbuckle. He then proceeded to slam The Rock's face into the turnbuckle numerous times. The crowd looked on in horror as The Rock's face became more bloodied with every blow. Finally, Vegeta let go of Rock's head and allowed it to slump to the ground. The crowd was silent for a moment. Then the boos started again. Vegeta looked out to the crowd and smirked. He was enjoying the boos. 

"Rocky, Rocky, Rocky, Rocky…" A fan started to chant at ringside. Vegeta stared the fan down, but that didn't deter him. Soon a few people started to join in and the chant spread. Vegeta smile continued to grow as more and more people started the chant. In a matter of only 20 seconds, the entire arena was chanting. Vegeta looked over at The Rock. He still wasn't moving. Vegeta walked over to the side of the ring and pointed at the timekeeper.

"Time." He said bluntly.

"…Um, there's a minute left until…"

"SPIT IT OUT! HOW MUCH…" Vegeta stopped in mid sentence. He was frozen in place as a huge ki was rising behind him. It was as high as his power level. Vegeta slowly turned around. Standing in front of him was The Rock. The blood was still covering his face. He was glowing with a red aura. The smile returned to Vegeta's face. "Glad to see you're not dead. Shall we continue?"

"…" The Rock responded with a quick punch to Vegeta's face. The shot rocked Vegeta, who almost fell over the top rope. The Rock threw a couple more shots, all of which rocked Vegeta back. The Rock grabbed Vegeta's arm and threw him to the ropes. Vegeta bounced off and tried to clothesline The Rock, but The Rock ducked the clothesline. Vegeta bounced off the rope again. This time, The Rock kicked him in the stomach and hit him with a DDT. The crowd went wild. 

"DING, DING, DING." The bell rang. 

"The ten minute grace period has expired. The title belt my now be retrieved." Said Howard Finkel. The Rock looked up into the belt. He walked over to the rope and climbed down out of the ring. The Rock lifted the Ring apron and reached under the ring. He pulled out a ladder. The Rock picked the ladder up and slid it into the ring. Before he could stand up, though, Vegeta kicked the ladder back into the face of The Rock, knocking him back down.

"OH MY! OH MY! THAT WAS A HELL OF A MOVE!" yelled Jim Ross. Vegeta got to his feet and pulled the ladder back in the ring and set it up in the center. Then he stepped through the ropes and dropped to the floor. The Rock had made his way back to his feet by the time Vegeta made it outside. The Rock threw a punch and hit him in the jaw. He grabbed Vegeta by the head and rolled him back in the ring. The Rock rolled in after him. Vegeta stood up and grabbed The Rock while he was rolling into the ring. He pulled The Rock to his feet and hit him with a knee to the stomach…but The Rock caught the knee. He threw Vegeta's leg around, spinning him. Vegeta tried to throw a clothesline, but The Rock caught him in a head and arm tie up.

"Here we go! The People's Elbow!" yelled Jim Ross. The crowd cheered as The Rock led Vegeta over to the ladder. Then The Rock delivered the Rock Bottom to Vegeta on the ladder. The crowd went crazy. The Rock got up and walked over to Vegeta's head. He positioned himself over Vegeta and kicked Vegeta's arm into his body. The crowd nearly blew the roof off of the top of the building. The Rock dramatically threw his arm out and slowly took the elbow pad off of his right arm. He tossed the pad into the crowd and then gave the sign for the People's elbow. The Rock stepped over Vegeta and went to one rope. He bounced off and ran to the other rope. He bounced off of that one and walked up to the fallen Vegeta. He kicked his foot out over him and he dropped the People's Elbow. 

"That was the People's Elbow, King. The most electrifying move in sports entertainment today from the most electrifying man in sports entertainment champion."

The Rock was able to slowly get to his feet. Surprisingly Vegeta was able to get up at the same time. 

"That's it! I'm going to show you the true power of a Saiyan warrior!" Vegeta floated backward over the rope and put his arms out to his sides. His aura flared up and he brought his hands in front of himself, hands cupped and facing to the side. "Let's see you dodge this…FINAL FLASH!!!" A huge ki ball formed in Vegeta's hands and shot at the ring. The Rock had nowhere to go. The fans around the ring ducked for cover, as did The King and Jim Ross. The ki ball connected with The Rock and exploded with tremendous force and a blinding light.

The light dissipated a few seconds later, but a huge ball of smoke still stayed in the ring. The fans started to come out of hiding as the cloud cleared very, very slowly. The King and Jim Ross also came out from behind the table. Jim Ross had a look of sorrow on his face. The smoke cleared away and a cameraman stepped up to the ring. He was shocked to see a huge whole covering most of the ring area. The Rock was nowhere to be seen. The cameraman examined the ring, video taping as went along. The camera showed the capacity crowd on the Titantron that the blast had gone down through the ground.

"Fans, I don't know exactly what happened, but we can't find any trace of The Rock anywhere. I…King?"

"Well, the only thing left for Vegeta to do is to take the belt and win the match."

Vegeta slowly floated over to the belt. As he came closer to it, he slowed down to take in the enormous round of boos that were coming his way. He stopped a few feet in front of the belt. He slowly reached out for it and pretended not to be able to reach it. The boos became intensified. Vegeta was enjoying himself.

"People's Beam!" yelled a voice from above. Vegeta looked up to the rafters and was hit a huge energy beam. He fell to the floor and through the hole in the ring. The Rock slowly floated down from the rafters to a standing ovation. He didn't go for the belt though. He stared into the hole in the ring.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Vegeta from the hole. His ki aura erupted and he blasted off toward The Rock. The Rock smiled and waited. They collided and Vegeta threw a series of punches, all of which The Rock blocked. The Rock swung at Vegeta, but Vegeta ducked. In the same motion, Vegeta kicked Rock in the back, forcing him forward a few feet. Vegeta rushed him, but The Rock stopped himself suddenly and hit Vegeta with a backhand. Vegeta went tumbling to the ground and landed right in front Jim Ross and The King. 

"Whoa!" yelled The King. Vegeta rolled onto his back. The Rock powered up and dived at him. Vegeta quickly fired a ki ball at him, and was able to connect with Rock's face. Rock quickly brought his hands to cover the injured area, which included his eyes. Vegeta slowly stood up and composed himself.

"Yeah, Papa! You the man!" yelled a voice from behind. Vegeta turned around and gasped in horror. It was Trunks.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta demanded.

"I came to cheer you on and to help out."

"…"

"I did! I can help! Watch!" Before Vegeta could protest, Trunks fired a ki blast at The Rock. It hit him right in the stomach and pushed him back.

"NO, STOP TRUNKS!" Vegeta yelled, but Trunks wouldn't listen. Trunks put one finally bit of extra energy in the blast, which hit The Rock and sent him through the air out of control. Trunks was happy with himself…until he watched as The Rock accidentally grabbed the belt as he fell through the air. He hit the ground with a thud and held the belt up high.

"If ya smell…what The Rock…is cookin'" The music rocked once again. The Rock slowly made his way to his feet and held the belt up to the crowd, which was cheering wildly. Then he turned around and left the arena. Vegeta stared at The Rock as he held the belt in the air. Vegeta cared nothing for the belt. All he cared about was winning. His son had prevented that. In true Saiyan tradition, that meant that he had to die. Vegeta glanced over at his son, Trunks, who had become pale. He started to back up slowly.

"Papa…are you mad?" The vein that was protruding from his forehead should have been enough of an answer. Vegeta had a very evil look on his face. He cupped his hand upward and it started to glow with energy.

"You go for nothing piece of crap!"

"Papa!" Vegeta fired a blast at Trunks. Fortunately for him, Trunks was able to dodge the blast. He took the opportunity to run.

"Get back here, you bastard!" Vegeta yelled as he fired another shot.

"Ahhh!" Trunks jumped to the side and avoided the blast, which punched a hole in a nearby cement step. Trunks jumped up and ran out a door. Vegeta jumped the railing and blasted the door, following him through.

For a few moments, the crowd was speechless. Howard Finkel, who had been hiding under a table, stood up.

"The winner of this match…and still the most electrifying man in sports entertainment today…The Rock!" The fans went nuts.

"Well," said Jim Ross, "that was one hell of a match. I wouldn't expect any less at Wrestlemania." 

"You're right, JR." said The King, "That was one for the ages."

"For Jerry 'The King' Lawler, I'm Jim Ross. Have a wonderful evening. Good Night!"


End file.
